It's not a Coincidence
by The Red Abyss
Summary: After being fed up with loneliness and sexual frustration Kushina Uzumaki decides to go to her best friend Mikoto Uchiha for some advise and Mikoto told her that she might get what she wanted in red light area, just like she did. Fortunately Naruto heard the conversation and decides to stop his mother. Uzumaki-cest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all been owned by its rightful owner.**

Kushina Uzumaki was a Kunoichi feared in all elemental villages and earned the monikers like red death and red hot habbenero. She was six feet tall with a luscious and alluring body with D-cup breasts and fair complexion. She was wearing her usual cloths that she wore at home but she had her two or three buttons open of her white blouse underneath the green apron type cloth and she was getting the attention from all around her, be it women or men, everyone was ogling her. Though she liked it but it also made her feel a sense of guilt.

It all started about three years ago when her husband stopped to show his love for her altogether. Love in the bedroom was a farthest thing now. She wasn't sure why he did that. First, she thought she did something wrong to make him angry and when she thought hard, she just couldn't understand what she did wrong and in the end she concluded that it wasn't her fault at all. She was always a loving, caring and completely loyal wife and mother.

She also concluded something more. Either Minato Namikaze, her husband and fourth hokage was having an affair or he had lost his virility and interest in sex completely. But she couldn't confirm anything. He had also started to stay even nights in his office doing work for the village.

She immediately stopped her train of thoughts and his walking feet.

'These damn villagers and this village might be the cause of my lonely nights and I am giving them a view, damn me' she thought angrily and immediately buttoned up the buttons and started to move again and continued thinking.

In starting she tried to get him sexually excited by doing 'things' for him but either he refused or just went to sleep and after some months she stopped doing it for him and after finishing her daily house chores went to sleep, just satisfying herself with her fingers and vibrators.

Her son Naruto Uzumaki had drowned himself in training and he wanted to become like his asshole of a father as soon as possible and he had strength and power of a jounin at the age of ten. He was on the way of becoming chuunin while still studying in academy, before others students. The only one coming close to him was Sasuke.

Sometimes Kushina didn't see him for two or three days so it was impossible for Kushina to expect from him to give sometime to her so that she could spend some of her alone time with her son.

She also wondered if he had any girlfriend or not. She remembered that he had a crush on that pink haired Haruno girl who was ready 24/7 to spread her legs for that Sasuke.

She didn't like the girl one bit, always hitting her baby boy.

She also knew about that Hyuuga girl's stalking. She had caught her several times and her thoughts on the girl were jumbled. She had the chances to talk to her but she always fainted and Kushina couldn't talk to her.

So she felt like she didn't know much about her own son and like that three years passed by.

Kushina had spent these three years like she was living in hell, staying alone at home all the time.

She thought to become an active Kunoichi again but she had had enough of killing. She had killed so much that it didn't feel tempting to her anymore.

And after being fed up from all the loneliness she came to a decision to meet with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha to find a solution of her loneliness and sexual frustration.

She saw that she had reached her destination, Uchiha compound. She nodded to the guard and entered inside.

She nodded in response to the Uchiha clan members who passed by her and greeting her.

Then she saw Mikoto walking towards her.

They both rushed to each other and hugged. Their hug lasted for one minute. Both had cheerful expression on their faces and a face splitting broke the hug and holding each other by shoulders looked at each other.

''Kushina what a pleasant surprise and where have you been all the time. I thought you again started to work as a Kunoichi. I mean...you...where were you'' Mikoto ranted and then took a deep breath.

Kushina sighed and a sullen look appeared on his face.

The merry look on Mikoto's face disappeared and a serious look appeared on her face. She put a hand on her shoulder, ''Kushina what happened'' Mikoto asked and Kushina looked down, ''I...Its Minato'' Kushina mumbled but loud enough for Mikoto to hear.

''What happened to him'' Mikoto asked with a grim voice.

Kushina sighed again, ''No, It's...it's just...I ...we...'' Kushina couldn't understand what to say but Mikoto was smart, ''You have a fight with him'' Mikoto asked and Kushina sighed umpteenth time.

Mikoto then lead Kushina in her own room and sat on the bed.

''Now tell me full story'' Mikoto asked and Kushina nodded and started to tell her everything.

''...And that's it. I am frustrated bodily, mentally and ...'' she was cut off by Mikoto, ''Sexually'' Mikoto finished Kushina's line.

''Y...Yes'' Kushina exhaled loudly.

A silence fell over them then Kushina broke it, ''What should I do Mikoto. You have two kids, you are more experienced than me'' Kushina asked but Mikoto didn't say anything.

After some time Mikoto broke the silence, ''It has happened with me, the same as you'' Mikoto said and Kushina's eyes widened, ''Really, then how did you cope with it'' Kushina asked desperately.

''Kushina promise me you won't tell anyone'' Mikoto asked and Kushina immediately nodded and promised.

''Kushina I was also alone. Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke, no one spent any time with me and I was lonely. I have several persons in my clan but I was alone. Fugaku keep himself busy in clan duties all day, Itachi in his anbu duties and Sasuke, just like your Naruto, always training to beat Naruto in a match.

One day I decided to take a nightly stroll to clear my head and I had some wine before going out. I don't know how but I ended up at the bar in the red light district and from there my body guided my mind. I went inside and I was taken to a place and it was like a room. One wall has several holes and there were several dicks popping out from those holes. There were males other side of the wall that was waiting their cocks to be sucked. I was wet like never before. And I was so aroused from the sight of so many cocks that my pussy was vibrating. I hadn't had sex with Fugaku for three years. I chose one cock and worked on it.

After blowing him in my mouth he asked me politely if he could have a go with my pussy and I was shocked at first but then decided to go with it, I thought what the hell, it's been three years, Fugaku kept ignoring me. So I bent down and placed my pussy at the hole and he entered in my pussy. Obviously he wasn't long or thick than Fugaku about six or seven inches. He fucked me hard and I came continuously. After that he asked my name. He said he would tell me his. He asked me if he could meet me again and we alone could have fun somewhere else if it's possible.

And he told me his original name because I knew it was original when I heard it. I felt at ease and told him my name. First he was shocked then he felt afraid if Fugaku came to know about him then he would kill him. I reassured him he will never know. Then we started to meet and have fun, time to time and my loneliness was not a matter to me anymore. It's not like we love each other. We are friends with benefits and we are friends who spent time with each other. So that's it'' Mikoto finished and Kushina's mouth was agape. Her eyes wide, ''M...Mikoto you are cheating on Fugaku, you know that right'' Kushina asked bewildered.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, she didn't wanted anyone to tell her what she was doing, not even her best friend, ''Kushina, I know damn very well what am I doing. I know what it is and whose fault it is, huh. I am a human being, I have feeling and desires and it's Fugaku's responsibility to fulfill them and what did he do, he is ignoring me like I don't exist. I am not his slave who will do whatever is asked her to do. I don't want anything, I just want him. If he doesn't have sex with me, it's alright but he can be with me. He can spent time with me. I just need him. And I will stop whatever I am doing if Fugaku starts to take his responsibility seriously. I know I have responsibility and I know what I am doing is wrong but who forced me to do that, Fugaku's irresponsibility and insensibility towards me. So don't tell me what I am doing'' Mikoto finished panting, her face red. She took deep breaths. She had slight wetness in her eyes.

''I am sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like that'' Kushina apologized. Mikoto shook her head.

''No, you were right and the truth is always harsh'' Mikoto waved away her apology.

Mikoto looked at Kushina, ''Look Kushina if you want to teach a lesson to these asshole of husbands then do what I did. I am not forcing you. It's your decision'' Mikoto said and Kushina nodded, ''You are right, every word you said is right. We have feelings and desires too'' Kushina said and Mikoto nodded.

''Well …I…I think today night I will go and s…see what happens'' Kushina said but she wasn't sure of herself and wasn't confident that she would or could actually go there in real since saying and doing are two different things. Mikoto nodded and grinned. Then they started to talk about their usual girl talk.

 **One hour earlier, at training ground seven...**

''Damn you Sasuke, where in the hell are you'' Naruto shouted at his lounges. He and Sasuke were about to have a match with each other today. Even though Naruto had defeated Sasuke every time, Naruto wondered why he always challenged him for a match. Was he idiot?

Sasuke was fifteen minute late so Naruto decide to go to his house and give him one hell of a beating. So he made his way towards the Uzumaki compound. He reached the gates and his eyes narrowed when he saw his mother entering in the compound, since her mother rarely went out to anywhere. He let her enter first and five minute later he entered and suppressed his chakra to almost zero. He had kept his distance from Mikoto and his mother and listened with his heightened hearing. He could hear them clearly.

He heard them to the end of the conversation and he couldn't believe what his mother was going to do. He felt rage. How could his mother betray and cheat on his father and his son. His fists clenched tightly but suddenly other words of his mother came to his mind. It was 'My son also had been ignoring me for three years. The only thing matter to him is his training and his goal to be like his father, who can't even keep his wife happy. I don't matter to anyone' as soon as this thought entered his mind his anger drained and his fists unclenched. He disappeared and appeared in training ground 7. Now he felt guilty about what he had done to his mother. He had hurt her. She loved him so much and he hurt her. He never wanted to hurt his sweet, lovely and caring mother, the most important and loving person of his life.

He punched the wall in anger making a hole in it.

How could he ignore his mother like that? For being like his father, if his father was like that then he would never be like his father.

The goal of being like his father wasn't worth hurting his mother and forced her to go on such a path.

'No, I won't let anyone do anything to my mother. I can't stop my mom from going there today but maybe next time I will be able to, but for today, let's see what I can do to stop her from having a assholes's prick in her...' Naruto thought and started to think ideas to either stop his mother or not let anyone put their dick to the place she had put on his cheeks. He had already forgotten about the match with Sasuke. He has a new goal now; to get his relationship with his mother on track again and stop her from doing anything that she or anyone else would regret later.

"Hey Kyuubi, I may need you in this so be ready" Naruto said to his tenant, " **Don't worry, she is yours and yours alone, no one else's"** kyuubi said to him in his mind. Naruto couldn't understand what he meant by 'she is yours and yours alone' but it didn't sound bad so he nodded and stood up and made his way back to home.

 **A/N: well a new fic and I hope you will like it. The idea just came to my mind and I wrote it. It may be long or short, I don't know but it will be multichapter.**

 **So read and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all been owned by its rightful owner.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you guys for your reviews, favorites and follows** **and** **I am really sorry for the late update.**

Naruto reached at home and flopped down on the couch. He noticed that the house was silent that means his mom was still out. 'Must be on her way to home' he thought and stood up and walked to kitchen to drink some water. As he finished drinking water he sensed his mom's chakra getting closer. He sighed and again sat on the couch.

One minute later he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and went to open it and as his mother's face came into view he smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and again smiled looking at her.

Kushina stood there dumbfounded. She was shocked to see that her son was at home and she was more shocked when Naruto hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He never kissed or hugged her in last three years. He was either out of the house and was always in a hurry to go out to train or spar that he even didn't stop for any hug and kiss.

"Have you planned to stay on the door all night" Naruto asked and Kushina looked at him and came out of her musing.

She slowly walked inside the house and sat down on the couch. She was still thinking that she is dreaming. She unconsciously lifted her hand to hold the glass of water that Naruto brought for her.

She drank the water and put the glass on the table and looked at Naruto suspiciously, "Naruto, What are you doing here" Kushina asked with a little sadness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto looked down, he felt guilty for making her feel like that but he won't let her feel like that anymore. He looked up and smiled and sat down beside her and giving her another kiss on the cheek put his head in her lap surprising her, "N…Naruto…" she muttered in surprise and looked down at his smiling face. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

Kushina keep looking at him which made him feel uncomfortable, "Nothing, just surprised that you are at home" Kushina said and Naruto closed his eyes so that his mother couldn't see any emotion welling up in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to train or spar with your friends. Aren't you wasting your time here with me" Kushina again said making him more miserable.

"Mom..." Naruto said but his voice came out as a whisper, he waited for some second to dissipate the emotion in him, then opened his eyes, "Mom, I was thinking to train with you. I have defeated all my friends and even jounins like Asuma, Kurenai and some others. There are two jounins I haven't defeated yet. I can manage one of them but second is still creating problems. So I thought that I would train with you for some time" Naruto said and Kushina's eyes widened hearing him. She didn't know what to say, of course she was happy but she never thought he would ask her to train with. When he was little Minato and Jiraiya handled his training and she never got chance to train him and now he asked himself to train with her and she would never let go of the opportunity like that. She forgot every other thing about her loneliness and smiled and put her hands on Naruto's forehead and in his hairs and started to massage his scalps, "Okay, I will train with you" she said smiling and leaning down gave him her own kiss on his forehead which made Naruto jump in happiness.

"Really" Naruto said his face shining with excitement; "Yeah" she said smiling.

"So when will you train me… I mean time because I am going to spent all of my time with you so prepare yourself" Naruto said and Kushina's eyes widened again when he said he was going to spent all of his time with her. She couldn't describe how happy she felt. She smiled and kissed his forehead again, "Leave everything to me" Kushina said and Naruto grinned. He hoped that his mom won't go to red light area now and she looked like she had forgotten about her red light area activity and it made Naruto feel happy and like he achieved something.

It was around seven in the evening and darkness had already fallen on the Konoha.

Naruto's stomach growled in hunger and he looked at Kushina expectantly. She smiled, "Alright, you go and wash your hands and I will prepare something to eat" she said and Naruto nodded and stood up from her lap. He gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek again and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes later he walked in to the living room and saw that his mom was cooking ramen, he could tell from the aroma and he flopped on the couch again and lifting a magazine started to read.

Kushina was cooking with enthusiasm after three years, she always cooked for herself or whenever Naruto showed at home in one, two or three days. Minato always stayed out for weeks though he always was in the village. Now she was happy to cook for her child. She came out of thoughts when Naruto called her, "Hey mom, when dad come home" he asked though he knew. Kushina's face fell when Naruto mentioned his father. She stopped her hands which was stirring the pot with a spoon. She felt like crying at the moment but controlled herself, "Your dad is busy with village work so he comes home six or seven times in a month" Kushina said and put her hand on her mouth to stifle a sob but Naruto heard it and before he could stand and go to her she turned towards him and smiled, "But I can understand and in these three years I have learned to cope with his absence" she said and Naruto's heart sank when he saw the look on his mother's face but then he became alarmed when she said she had learned to cope with his absence. She didn't learn it in three years, she learned it today?

She again busied herself with the job at hand and started cooking again. Naruto threw the magazine on the table and lie down and stared facing towards her back. He noticed first time how long her blood red hair was, they were coming down to her knees. And with the hair his eyes wondered a little more on her backside and he couldn't stop the redness spreading on his face when he openly stared at her mother's ass. He looked away immediately and tried to clear his mind from dirty thoughts about his mother.

"It's done" Kushina said and Naruto drooled which made Kushina giggle. She put the ramen in a big bowl and brought it to Naruto and handed him the bowl. Naruto immediately started to gobble down the ramen. His mother was the only one who could beat Teuchi's ramen.

"So who is creating problems for you" she asked sitting beside him. Naruto put the emptied bowl on the table, "Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said in a thinking pose. Kushina smiled, "And what is the problem" Kushina asked.

"His sharingan. He could predict my every move and he is much more experienced than others" Naruto said and looked at her.

"You are right about him being more experienced than anyone else but how did you defeat Sasuke" Kushina asked wondering how he was able to defeat Sasuke but not Kakashi.

"Sasuke's Sharingan can't keep up with my speed" Naruto said and Kushina wondered how Sasuke's Sharingan was still not mature at the age of fourteen. Naruto and Sasuke both were of same age, fourteen.

"So you are saying that basically your problem is speed" Kushina said and shrugged, "Maybe, and he has hundreds of jutsus collected" Naruto said looking at her.

Kushina thought for a minute and nodded, "Okay, leave everything to me" she said with a cheerful grin. Naruto also grinned and again put her head in her lap and they talked for half hour and then Naruto dozed off.

Kushina smiled thinking that at least her son was with her but soon it disappeared when another thought appeared in her mind, was he faking it. She knew how he was, it was possible that he will forget everything in the morning and just say that I was just kidding and then go to train with his friends. Her eyes widened and a tear slipped from her eyes. 'Yeah, it's nothing, all is just fake; he will go to train with his friends in the morning and like always she will be left alone in the house. Then her talk with Mikoto popped in her mind and she decided that she would go to the red light area tonight. She can't stay alone anymore. It was eating her everyday like a termite.

She slowly lifted Naruto's head from her lap and slipped from under him and put his head on the couch on a pillow. She went in her room and took a shower and dressed in a single top and a small skirt and shunshined out of the house.

Five minutes later after Kushina left, **"Naruto, Naruto wake up, wake up you idiot"** Kyuubi yelled in his mind and Naruto woke up with a jolt,"What the hell kyuubi" Naruto shouted inside her head.

Kyuubi growled for a second then said, " **Your mom has already gone out"** he said in a little louder tone but lower than before.

"Mom…"he muttered in confusion and then his eyes widened, "Oh SHIT" he shouted.

" **You stupid, go after her, we don't have time, just hope she went there on foot** " Kyuubi said in frustration.

Naruto stood up and disappeared in a whirl of wind. He appeared outside of the house and again shun shined faster than ever.

" **You must have had a nice sleep** " Kyuubi said in a sarcastic manner and Naruto didn't say anything because he knew Kyuubi was right. He shouldn't have slept.

He was jumping rooftop to rooftop and soon his sight fell on his mom just ten meters away from the place Mikoto had told her about. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his mother wearing just a small top which was just covering her large breasts. Her midsection was completely open for everyone to see. Her eyes widened more when he saw how short the skirt was, it was barely covering her ass which he was staring at earlier.

The very first thought that came to Naruto was to just go and stop her but Kyuubi stopped him saying that it will only made her embarrassed and angry and she will feel humiliated.

Naruto then asked Kyuubi, what to do and Kyuubi then told him the plan. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the plan kyuubi had devised.

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY" Naruto shouted inwardly and Kyuubi snorted, **"Alright then, watch someone else fucking your mother's mouth"** Kyuubi said and Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed, "NO, I won't let anyone do that" Naruto growled clenching his fists. Just thinking about anyone doing that to his mother sent chills to his body.

" **Then do as I have said"** Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed, "But I don't know anything" Naruto said desperately when he saw his mother entering the bar.

" **You just stick your dick in the hole and leave everything to me. I will make sure that she will choose yours"** Kyuubi reassured him.

Naruto nodded reluctantly, he henged in an older red haired man and entered in the bar and suppressed his chakra completely. He saw his mother talking to a man who seemed at least six feet and was like a bull, veins were bulging on his thick muscled arms.

She talked for two or three minutes and a woman came out from inside and nodded to his mother. The woman smiled looking at Kushina up and down and nodded approving of her body. Then the woman grabbed Kushina's hand and took her inside.

" **Now move** " Naruto heard Kyuubi said in a growling voice. And Naruto walked towards the same man and talked to him and he was led into a room. It wasn't brightly lit but wasn't completely dark, a dim light bulb was the only source of light in the room.

Naruto saw that the room was divided into two by a white non-transparent material sheet which was around two cm thick. The white wall had many holes in it. The other partition of the room was brightly lit. Naruto guessed it was for women to see the cocks in their glory and clearly.

Naruto walked towards the white wall. He was nervous like hell and he was sweating like never before. He was almost trembling, thinking about what was about to happen. He gulped the glob of spit in his mouth and wiped her forehead. The darkness of the room avoided anyone to see his face. But he could feel his mother's chakra just fifteen feet away from him and just a white wall was separating them.

'Oh GOD' he screamed inside but Kyuubi replied on god's place making him more miserable. " **I think you know what you have to do Naruto** " Kyuubi said in annoyance.

"I k…know" He said but couldn't even hear his own voice.

Naruto reached closer to the wall and put a hand on it. It wasn't cold like the weather outside.

He heard Kyuubi sigh in his head and he too exhaled, " **Listen Naruto, right now this is the only way for not letting any other men touch your mom so now be brave and pull your dick out and insert it in the hole before your mother starts with some other cock. And leave everything to me** " Kyuubi said again making Naruto a little more confident in the forbidden act he was going to commit.

Naruto took deep breaths and calm his nervous system down so he could think better. He couldn't depend on kyuubi's plans if they were going to be like this. But he would try to stop his mother from coming here again even if he has to talk as someone else.

Naruto unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out and it grew in his hands immediately standing to full height and thickness. He closed his eyes and inserted his dick in the hole which was fifth from his left.

He could feel his mother's chakra getting a little worked up; she was excited and nervous too.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Okay I can do this" he mentally said to himself and tried to sense where his mother's chakra was and it was five feet away from his dick.

"Kyuubi it's your turn" Naruto said inwardly and tried to relax. Kyuubi didn't say anything and suddenly Naruto felt his body became hot and he felt his dick on fire. He felt his dick was radiating so much heat that it would be enough to warm the whole room.

Kushina was standing in front of the wall admiring all the cocks sticking out from the holes. There was every kind of dick she could ever think of or ever imagine of, biggest which she guessed would be about eleven inches and thickest which would be around two inches. And smallest which she guessed was five inches long and around half inches thick. And between these two there were several kind and size and color were available. She felt like she was in a carnival and she had several toys in front of her but she couldn't decide which to buy. She wanted all of them to buy. She admired all of them for one more minute letting her arousal increase and her pussy flood with wetness. She couldn't decide which one to choose. Then two women entered in the room and with a squeal grabbed the eleven inch monster in her hand and started to lick it and second woman looked for a minute then a ten inch black cock attracted her like a magnet and she started to first pump his cock and then started to lick all over.

Kushina saw it and she got more restless and her heart beat increased then she saw a new dick had been inserted in the hole and that dick made her pussy cream and a mini orgasm hit her. She trembled slightly but controlled herself on wobbly legs.

Then suddenly she felt her body get more heat up and aroused she felt like she would die if she doesn't had a dick as soon as possible. Then automatically and unconsciously she started to move towards the new dick, she noticed its shape, size and color. She guessed it would be around eight and half inches long and around one and half inches thick and was a little fair in color than brown. It didn't have several veins bulging on it but it had two veins which ran from the tip to bottom. It was standing at forty five degree angle from the wall or his belly and oozing precum.

Kushina couldn't wait any longer and falling down on her knees she grabbed the cock and gave few pumps and then started to lick from the base to the tip and collecting the precum on her tongue. She moaned and could hear the person other side moaning as well but the moaning sound felt a little familiar and she froze forgetting everything around her but soon composed herself and decided to talk while giving him a blowjob and find out who the person was.

" **Your cock is beautiful than any other men here** " she said moaning after circling her tip of tongue on the head of his dick making him twitch.

Other side of the wall Naruto froze like his mother when he realized how close he was from blowing his cover.

" **You idiot, you have almost got us caught** " Kyuubi shouted in disbelief in his mind.

"S…Sorry" he said and stopped another moan when he felt her hot mouth covered his dickhead and started to suck on it and twirl her tongue on it like a lollipop. It was getting harder for Naruto to control his voice.

"I…I can't control my sound anymore" Naruto said inwardly.

" **Use my chakra to make your vocal cords a little hoarse** " Kyuubi suggested and Naruto nodded and did the same and immediately groaned loudly and he heard his mother say something and focused on it.

" **Your cock is beautiful than any other men here"** he heard her saying without stopping even for a second her assault on his dickhead.

At that moment Naruto knew that he had to respond or she will get suspicious, "Umm…You are not bad yourself" he said and moaned loudly when she took his cock four inches deeper and started to bob on it and he noticed with every downfall of her head on his dick pushed his dick more in her mouth and then in once his whole dick was in her mouth. He could feel his cock in her throat and he felt almost cumming at that moment. She held his dick there for ten seconds and then pulled out and took deep breath, "Now what would you say. Did anyone take your dick all the way in their throat ever" she asked with a cocky grin when she felt his dick twitch madly in her fingers.

'Oh god what is she saying' Naruto thought inwardly but then Kyuubi spoke, " **Tell her what you are feeling now** ".

And Naruto didn't think for a second, "Oh god, it was incredible, I almost came there" he said moaning when she again started to bob her head up and down on his whole length inserting it in her throat again and again. Though Kushina never did anything like that she was surprised herself when she took his dick all the way in her throat. It was like her body was acting before her mind could consider doing it or not. And after hearing his voice she was sure that it was someone she didn't know.

She started to suck his dick with more excitement and fervent. She was bobbing her head back and forth while same time caressing its underside with her tongue. She had her one hand between her legs, his finger buried to the knuckle in her drenching pussy moving in and out on a fast pace almost blurring her hand. With her hand her head also started to move faster and harder.

Naruto was getting close to his first orgasm and at the end of next minute he cried, "I am cumming" and blow his load in her mouth. Kushina continued sucking and gulping his seed down her throat until he was spent. Then her orgasm hit her like a bullet train and she came on her fingers and her mouth tightened on Naruto's dick making it harder again, fifteen seconds later when her orgasm died down she pulled his cock out and breath deep, "That was incredible, you came so much and I came like that after only god know how long" she said panting and with a faint smile and again took his dick in her mouth, "You are still hard" she asked amazed but said more to herself.

Now after first orgasm Naruto felt like he could do it more confidently and started his own plan, "Well I don't go down easily" he said and it made Kushina's challenging side took over and she pulled out his cock from her mouth and smirked cockily though no one could see that, "Oh don't underestimate me, I know I am not a pro at this but I am sure, can make you pass out" she declared and started to lick his dick head again slowly sliding it in and out of her mouth. Naruto groaned making her smirk. She sucked one more minute and pulled out, "So what do you say" she asked while pumping his dick.

"Damn you say that you are not a pro but you suck like one" Naruto said moving his hip in her fist slowly through the hole.

Hearing him Kushina's smirk grew wide. She took his red hot cock in her hot mouth again and felt the heat of it on her tongue and inside of the cheeks. She wondered why his dick was molten lava. She started to bring her head up and down faster and faster not giving him any time to recuperate and Naruto could feel the signal his balls were sending in his mind of his impending orgasm.

Kushina also noticed his cock hardening and becoming fatter in her hot mouth which she was bobbing up and down. She smirked on his dick and just as he was about to blow his cum she stopped and pulled her cock out of her mouth.

Naruto groaned in frustration when he was denied his orgasm, "W…Why the hell did you stop" he said in a whining tone which made Kushina feel like she had the control on him, "Well what do you think now. Do you accept the defeat" she asked and started to pump his dick slowly and torturously.

Naruto felt like pulling his dick back and pump his meat by himself but he controlled and heard her and when he heard her a triumphant smirk formed on his face, just where he wanted her, "Ah…you know winning or losing can't be decided without a contest or some kind of competition" he suggested and the smirk on Kushina's face disappeared immediately, "What" she said freeing his dick from her mouth, a little loudly but looking around she noticed that there were more women and they all were busy in fucking and sucking. No one noticed her voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked lower this time.

Naruto smiled in triumph, "well why don't we have a deal here" he asked though he didn't like manipulating his mother like that.

"What deal" she asked continuing his hand job.

Naruto sighed and took deep breath; "one hour" he heard kyuubi's voice.

"I give you one hour and in this one hour you can suck, pump and fuck my cock however you want but after one hour if I am still hard then you loss and I won and if you succeeds in making my cock limp then you win and I will admit my defeat" he told her what they were going to do and now he hoped she will go along with his plan to the end otherwise it will all be for nothing.

"Cocky, aren't you or should I say overconfident" she said with a scowl on her face.

"Nope, not cocky, just believe in my abilities and my mom always says that in a fight do anything but two things; first don't underestimate your opponent and second is don't become overconfident ever" he said remembering the time when she had told him those things.

Kushina sighed and give few pumps to his dick; "your mother and I think alike" she said and licked the precum from his dick making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh god….you know we can make it more interesting by betting" he said and she replied, "I am hearing".

'Good' he thought. "You if you win I will do anything you will ask of me to do and you will do anything I will ask you to do without any question" he said nervously and added, "and I am not a bastard who takes advantage of other's conditions so you can relax about that and I won't ask you to do anything you wouldn't want" he finished and waited for her reply.

Kushina heard him clearly and she could hear his sincere tone. She thought over it one full minute and decided to go with it, not like he would win.

"Alright I accept" she agreed which made Naruto smile wider.

"Alright then you can start….now" he said and just as the words came out from his mouth he felt his hot long and thick meat being engulfed by a hot furnace.

 **A/N: Well hope you liked it. So read and review.**

 **This is my first erotic scene ever and I am not a pro in writing a lemon scene. So don't compare it with others, just enjoy it.**

 **I wanted to finish this bar scene in this chapter but it became long and long than I anticipated and I had to stop it here to update the fic. So it will be finished in next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Anyway let's continue with the story.**

"Alright then you can start….now" Naruto said and just as the words left his mouth he felt his hot, long and thick slick meat being engulfed in a hot furnace. He felt like is cock would melt from the heavenly sensation he was feeling through his cock. He didn't know what his mother did but he was sure that it wasn't her mouth. Then his eyes widened in realization, 'Shit, am I inside her' he thought but when he felt his cock came in contact of the air in the room he sighed, 'I wasn't in her. Damn, but what did she do, though I don't know how it feels inside of a woman' he thought again with a disappointed expression.

Just as Naruto announced the start, Kushina knew what she was going to do. She immediately made the insides of her mouth hotter by using a simple fire jutsu and creating a flood of spit in her mouth. She immediately engulfed his cock in her mouth and without wasting any more time started to suck harder and faster making the appendage in her mouth go harder. She was ready for his cum but she was surprised when he didn't cum. She started to swirl her tongue around the head when she came up and then after swirling her tongue five second around the head, again brought his head down to his pubes burying his cock in her mouth to the hilt and after five minutes she smirked inwardly when she was sure his orgasm was coming. She increased the speed of her head.

Naruto was in heaven and hell at the same time, it was getting harder and harder to stop his cum from flooding out of his cock. His balls started to hurt from the whirling cum in them which was ready to burst out but he was trying to make it last as much longer as he could but in the end, when it was impossible to hold his climax any longer, with a loud groan he let it go and immediacy he, as well as his mother could feel the cum rushing in his dick glands and the jet stream of the cum gushed into Kushina's mouth like a water hose sending not only Naruto but Kushina too in the pleasure world. She moaned loudly and lewdly and from the flood of the sperms in her mouth and down in her belly, she felt a jolt of electricity ran in her body and her whole body trembled in the exquisite feeling of an orgasm. She gulped and gulped the bittersweet white liquid down her throat while her body was still shuddering in the orgasm. Her mouth formed a big silent O which resulted in Naruto's still hard cock plopping out of her mouth and she reveled in her orgasm.

After some minutes later both Naruto and Kushina came down from their orgasms with winded breaths, "Well that was incredible" Naruto murmured in a low voice. He was supporting his weight by putting his palms on the thick plastic sheet.

"Well this is only start, we still had enough time left to play" Kushina said and again without warning covered his penis in her hot mouth. This time Naruto was able to hold for ten minutes but when he felt her tongue wrap around from tip to the base, coiling his whole length. Naruto moaned loud and fisted his hands tightly to stop his climax, "What…ugh..what…the hell is that…." He moaned out as her lengthened tongue worked on him up and down taking him to new heights of pleasure. His dick was painfully hard in his mother's mouth who was not showing any mercy on his dick beating it from her hands and mouths and coating it in her boiling saliva which was like a south edge of a magnet and was brutally attracting the cum in his balls as a north edge. And one more minute later he surrendered to the impending pleasure and again shot his cum in his mother's mouth flooding it again, making her body contract in pleasure of her own orgasm. Her pussy juices had pooled down on the ground in a large puddle which was getting bigger with each passing second since her pussy was continuously flooding the juices. She didn't know how many orgasm she had had just from sucking on a stranger's cock. She didn't know why it was happening. She was ecstatic and worried, ecstatic because she was having orgasm after orgasm just from blowjob she was giving, then what would happen if she impales that big fat cock in her little pussy. She was worried because of the changes she was feeling in her body.

Again they both calmed down and a smirk formed on Naruto's lips, "Well half hour has passed and I am still hard" Naruto said with cockiness.

Kushina scoffed, "Don't worry we will see after half hour who wins, your dick or me" she said and again got to work with more enthusiasm and determination to make his cock limp in one hour, working harder and faster on his cock.

She was not an expert in giving blowjobs so she was doing whatever came to her mind to do. The two techniques she knew she had already used on that magnificent dick. She used to apply them on Minato and they worked on him efficiently but now with this cock she felt out of options. She didn't knew what to do so she started to suck with more speed and harder giving special attention to the tip of his cock and caressing his balls and spending some seconds on it making Naruto groan in pleasure but it was not working. There was no sign of him Cumming and now it was hard when he had already cum three times.

She stopped sucking pulled her head back freeing his cock from her hot mouth. She panted and took large gulp of air while continuing the hand job. She couldn't speed up more because it could hurt him and she didn't have any lube with her. So for some minutes she decided to give her jaw a little rest and use her hand.

Naruto had a triumphant smirk on his face. He knew he would be the winner since he could feel her efforts lessening, he understood that his mother don't have any new moves to play on him. What would she do now? It had already been ten minutes and now his cock started to feel a little hurt, a little in pain for being a solid hard for so long and from all the dry thumping of her hands though she was using her saliva as much as she could but it worked only for some seconds. There was no communication between them for ten minutes.

"It seems your defeat is inevitable" he said in a smug tone and he heard a giggle from other side of the wall, "hmm….well who knows" she said and decided to use her mouth again and tasted the precum dripping from the slit on the tip. She pulled her head back and licked the tip with her tongue gathering the liquid on her tongue and moaning in delight and pleasure. Naruto knew what she was doing and it made his cock twitch and she put her lips on the tips sensually and French kissed the top of his dick sending Naruto in another pleasure world. She slowly pushed her head forward taking his length in her luscious mouth. She went half way then pulled back. Her gorgeous breasts were covered in drool and cum which she couldn't swallow and leaked from the corners of her mouth and in result it made them shine in the dim light of the room. She again slowly and sensually took all his length in her mouth and his head lodged in her throat, she relaxed to make it easier and more harder for Naruto and it worked his dick started to tremble and she slowly backed her head creating a vacuum in her mouth which made his dick convulse and he erupted in her mouth despite his best efforts to stop his nuts going wild and shot in her mother's waiting mouth. This time she didn't swallow completely. She just opened her mouth and let the stream flood her mouth and pour his semen out on her breasts. When his orgasm subsided she closed her mouth and swallowed the load.

This time Kushina had given her full attention to the amazing cock in front of her ignoring the itch in her pussy so she was not in any orgasm induced state like Naruto who was still after thirty seconds had his eyes closed reveling in the sensual and heavenly feeling in his body. Though he liked rough but his mother's slow and sensual treatment of her dick was something he loved. It was something he felt first time in that whole evening. It was like his mother did not only love his cock but him too. She was dedicated, loving and caring, just when he felt his cock start to hurt she took it in her mouth and give the heavenly treatment, well it was for him as first timer and he would admit his mother was great in this.

In his musing he forgot to give attention to his dick and time. Fifteen minutes had remained yet and his cock was semi limp which made Kushina first smile then a smug smirk appeared on her face, "Well you are on the verge of collapsing" she said smugly with a grin and hearing her Naruto came out of his musings. And his eyes widened, "Shit, Ky-" he got cut off when a sudden heat spread in his body and his semi hard cock again stood up to full height to face the opponent head on making its enemies frown and scowl in frustration.

Kushina grit her teeth in frustration when the flaccid cock sprang up on her face hitting her chin in the way, "What are you. What do you eat you asshole" she said obviously in anger. It never happened with Minato. He would have finished in fifteen or twenty minutes making her cum two or three times. And here now she was cumming like no tomorrow.

Naruto chuckled, "Well you still can admit defeat" he said hoping she would surrender but he knew her better.

"No way" she exclaimed but quieted down, "One last effort and you will be limp, you will see, I am not going to surrender" she said in a whisper but Naruto could feel the determination in it and he felt a little panic in his heart. He knew immediately what last effort his mother was talking about. He wanted to continue. Now he wanted to go all the way like his mother. He wanted to make love to her, hold her and kiss her. He wanted to kiss his mother badly but right now he felt suffocation in that place staying for so long. And if he was going to make love first time in his life then it wouldn't be in a place like this even if it wasn't his mother. His first time would not be like this in the middle of the sex crazed animals. He wanted to get the hell out of there and go to home and have a nice nap. He was exhausted and his mother still was ready to go more.

So he decided to persuade his mother to get out of there but indirectly, "hmm…. Hey how are you feeling" he blurted out suddenly making Kushina confuse, "What do you mean" she asked though she understood the hidden meaning.

"Ah…well, you see, I don't come to places like these more often so …well you know….I am feeling a little weird here" he said and Kushina's first response was laugh then chuckle, "well I can hear it in your voice….so what do you suggest" she asked to Naruto.

Naruto had never come in a place like this so he was not joking. The environment was making him dizzy though he could handle himself easily but he wanted to get out as soon as possible. And when his mother asked for his suggestion he felt relived.

"Well, though I don't want to stop what we are doing but I think we should postpone the main event for some other time at some other place where it would be comfortable, what do you say" he suggested and Kushina frowned. She didn't want to let this chance slip when she found a good person with an amazing cock. She also wanted to continue but he was right. Now she too could feel a little suffocation in that closed room. How long has it been she wondered, but she wanted to make it sure that they got to meet again?

"Ah… well you are right. We should return….but I wanted to make sure…? I mean if it's not a problem with you then…..would you like to meet soon" she asked hesitatingly. She wondered why she hesitated after shoving the cock of a stranger in her mouth for one hour. Then why she hesitated when she asked him to meet again. She always taught Naruto that a person only hesitates when he or she had done something wrong or is doing wrong. And at that moment she came to her senses.

She realized what she had done. She was a married woman and mother of a son. She just destroyed the vows of her marriage that she made to her husband. She felt extremely guilty. She felt like trash. For a moment she felt like dying. Who would care; no one, her husband stopped caring a long time ago and her son….

She stopped thinking about dying when Naruto came to her mind. What was she doing here, just one and half hour ago she was with her son who was sleeping in her lap. What would he think if he came to know that his mother went to such a place to indulge in degrading acts while he thought his head was on her mother's lap? And after remembering Naruto's earlier behavior it made more miserable to her. He behaved just like she wanted him to, affectionately and caringly and when he did, how she repaid him, betraying like that.

She knew how degrading it was to do this thing from the start then why. Was she craving sex so much that she would trample on her two men's feelings even though they didn't know but still…?

The cry of a woman having orgasm in the same room brought her out of her thoughts and guilt feelings.

"Hey are you even listening. You didn't answer me" Naruto's voice turned her attention towards the person whose cock she was blowing just minutes ago.

"Sorry what did you say" she asked now hoping that he will refuse to meet. She didn't want to meet him now. At least she wouldn't feel guilty, that she hadn't committed the sin which she was ready to, if he hadn't started to feel suffocating.

"I asked when you are free" he asked.

Kushina sighed; 'He didn't refuse' she thought and felt nervous. Then an idea came to her, "Umm…well sorry but I don't have time anymore" she blurted out and it was truth since she was going to train Naruto.

A bright and hopeful smile appeared on Naruto's lips and he felt his eyes moist. He won in the end. But it wasn't complete victory.

"Ah….then what do you suggest" he asked.

Kushina sighed, "Well I think we won't meet again because I will not come here again" she said and whispered last part.

Naruto's whole being felt relived, he controlled his emotions and said, "Well then it was a great experience for me" he said and the smile didn't go away.

"Well the experience was great for me too but you know….you seem a smart person so I hope you would understand" she said with sadness in her voice.

Naruto could feel the sadness in her voice and he promised to himself that his mother would never be sad again, he would never let his mother be sad again.

Naruto's dick was still in the hole which he had forgotten in the happiness and relief. Kushina took one last glance at the cock she feasted upon one hour and smiled sadly in the memory. Then she noticed something. The clothes…

The hole in the wall was not big. It was around three inches diameter and she could see the underside of his orange jacket, a mix of orange and black, Orange and black which only Naruto wore in whole Konoha.

She froze there and immediately tried to sense the chakra of the person. She heaved a sigh of relief when she couldn't feel anything from him. He was just a civilian, she thought.

"alright goodbye then" he said and pulling his dick back in his pants immediately walked out hurriedly and just as he came out of the place he shunshined and disappeared.

Kushina also bid him goodbye. She tried to clean her top which she had forgotten to remove and now it was fully soaked in cum and her own drool and was sticking to her body not leaving anything to imagination. Anyone could see her nipples sticking out in the top she was wearing.

She sighed she will have to go from rooftop to rooftop since she couldn't risk of being seen in cum soaked cloths and coming out of a place like that.

She immediately got out and after making sure that no one saw her she shunshined ten meters away from the gate of Uzumaki residence. She entered in the home slowly without making a noise and hoping that Naruto would still be sleeping. She again sighed in relief when she saw Naruto sleeping there just as she had left him.

She immediately rushed to him and wanted to hold him but she was soaked and reeking of cum all over so she decided to take a shower first.

She cleaned her body thoroughly, erasing every trace of her nightly activities off of her creamy pink shining skin. She got out and after settling for a white rob which came down to her knees, she came downstairs in the living room and sat down nigh to Naruto's head. She carefully lifted his head and removing the pillows which she had put under his head, pulled his head in her lap.

She ran her hand in his hairs which seemed a little sweaty but she continued. She looked at his sleeping face which was so innocent and cute. She smiled and leaning down planted a kiss on his head. Naruto smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer.

She shrank her nose when she smelled the same smell that she was covered in earlier. She sniffed herself but didn't find the source of smell. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head towards Naruto's crotch, dreading, and her eyes widened more when the proof that he was involved in some kind of sexual activity was evident in the form of a large stain around his zipper. She slowly leaned towards his crotch and sniffed and closed her eyes hopelessly and tears brimmed in her eyes and soon started to pour out on her cheeks.

The person was Naruto whom she sucked for more than one hour. She sat straight and leaned back resting her head back on the top of the backrest. A loud sob escaped from her lips and she put her hand on her lips to stifle it. It was Naruto, her own son. Now everything came to her, what he said in the bar. His bet, 'you would have to do anything I would ask for' his words rang in her mind.

Another loud sob escaped from her lips…..he knew it was her but then why would he bet something like that where she would have to do anything he would ask. Whatever it was, it was her fault. If she hadn't gone there in the first place then nothing like this would have ever happened.

Several more questions arose in her mind like, it was his first time or he goes there often and many more questions. These questions could only be answered by Naruto.

Another thought appeared what if he didn't know that it was her and just wanted to have his way with the person as the result of bet.

A fearful look appeared on her face. What if Minato somehow came to know what she did? More tear escaped from the corners of her eyes and she sobbed silently. Her life would be destroyed if it ever happened. At that moment she realized that she would have to confess her sin to either Minato or talk to Naruto in the morning, only then she would be able to calm that dreaded storm in her heart and after some thought she decided to tell Naruto next morning, because confessing to her husband could result in disaster and he was never home for the matter. So talking to her husband was out of question. She decided to tell everything. And thinking along these lines she closed her eyes, leaned back in the backrest of the sofa and fell asleep in that posture.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes groggily. He rubbed them and tried to remove the sleep from his eyes. He came to notice that he wasn't in his own bed. His face was buried in something soft and rosy smell made him take a long sniff and he smiled. His arms were wrapped around something. He opened his eyes completely, blinked several times to clear his vision and his eyes widened his arms were wrapped around her mom's waist and his face was buried in her thighs which were bare. The white robe had opened revealing her creamy pinkish skin. And the rosy smell was his mother's natural smell. His eyes slowly traveled from her belly going through her two large mounds then to her face and stopped there. His mother was sleeping but from the look on her face it seems she was uncomfortable.

Naruto stood up and his eyes again wandered to her uncovered thighs. His mind went blank and his hand started to move towards those shining and silky skin of his mother and just as he was about to touch her he stopped and shook his head. He sighed and covered her thighs with the robe and nudged her to wake her up.

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and met with the blue eyes of her handsome son, a smile on his face which brought a smile on her face. She sat straight, "Good morning, Honey" she said and Naruto greeted back with a kiss to her cheek.

"Mom, I am hungry. Can you make something to eat, meanwhile I am going to take a shower" he said and Kushina nodded, "Okay, I will prepare the breakfast" she said and stood up.

Just as Naruto reached the stairs he heard his mom, "Sweetie, I need to talk to you about something important" Kushina said not meeting his eyes.

"Okay, let me have my shower and you can talk to me" he said with a look mix of serious and somewhat nervousness on his face. He turned and went upstairs.

Naruto came downstairs after thirty minutes. His mother was sitting on the sofa and a hot steaming bowl was on the table. From the smell he could tell it was his favorite food ramen.

He sat down across from her and started to eat, "what did you want to talk about" he asked and Kushina looked down and tears welled up in her eyes.

Naruto put his bowl down on the table and stood up but Kushina motioned him to keep sitting.

She composed herself and wondered if it was the right thing to do but she had to do it otherwise it will eat her out from inside and after all he was second man of the house and was ready to take responsibilities. She gulped, her heartbeat racing, she started to sweat and her eyes were watering, "Naruto, yesterday night when you were sleeping, I …." And she told him all the details to the point where she returned back to him. It was embarrassing to talk to her son openly like that but she managed. She left the part where she thought she knew the person. And now she was sure the person was Naruto after checking his pants previous night.

She looked down and tears started to drop like rain drops from her eyes onto her lap.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second then opened. He couldn't fault her because he was equally guilty but for now…., "Mom why did you do it" Naruto asked in a soft voice, looking at her face directly. Though he knew it already but wanted to hear from her.

Kushina wiped her eyes and started, "The only reason I can tell you is I was extremely frustrated and lonely. I felt alone in this house and in this world because neither you nor your father were here when I needed you. The duties were more important for your father then his wife and your becoming like your father was only thing you cared about. But what about me, I felt like I don't exist, no one needed me, neither my husband nor my son. I felt useless. I didn't know what to do. I was angry, frustrated, confused. I felt worthless. But two days ago I talked to your father when we were having dinner. I told him what I felt and you know what he said" Naruto shook his head in a no. she chuckled sadly, "he said I was over thinking things and I need rest and went to bed. That time I understood he doesn't care about me anymore and yesterday I had had enough and decided to talk my problems to someone and only one I could think of was Mikoto and she told me all what should I do though she left the decision on me and rest is history" she finished. She leaned back, closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of the backrest of the sofa. She was still wearing her white robe.

Now Naruto was looking down and crying silently. He never realized that he and his dad made her feel like that. They took her for granted.

Naruto stood up slowly and knelt in front of her knees and put his head on them and cried. Kushina startled, opened her eyes and looked at Naruto's head in surprise, "Naruto…" she muttered.

"I am sorry" he said again and again, "I was idiot, stupid. I hurt you. I love you so much but still I hurt you" he rambled and rambled. His emotions got better of him and he lost it. He couldn't hide it anymore. He looked at his mother with tear stained face, "Mom" he whimpered, "I heard you talking to Mikoto and I realized I was an idiot. I hurt you. I was angry that you wanted to go to a place like that. I wanted to stop you but I couldn't face you because it was me and dad who forced you to made that decision" he said in a low whimpering voice and lifted his head and looked at her pensive face and continued, "Then I decided to stop you so I came home and did what I should have done from the start, I showed you how much I love you and decided to never leave you alone. I decided that you will be my first priority from now on but… I fell asleep and couldn't stop you. I failed" he said again buried his face in her knees.

Kushina didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were right, Naruto had heard her and he was doing all that kissing and hugging to stop her but her reason to go there was wrong. She thought he would be gone till morning and that affection was all fake but she was wrong, she realized that. But Naruto didn't tell what he did after she was gone. She narrowed her eyes, "Naruto, that person behind the wall was you right" she asked and when Naruto didn't respond her eyes widened, "Oh god, what have I done" she said dreadfully and her body trembled. Till now she wasn't completely sure somewhere in her mind but now he confirmed it, "Why…Why did you do that. I am your mother for god's sake" she asked lowly and tried to keep her anger at minimum.

"I…I didn't have any other choice" he said now looking at her, "What" she spat.

"When I opened my eyes you were gone….." and Naruto told her what happened afterwards.

Kushina didn't say anything. She was surprised to know that her son let her suck him to stop her sucking someone else. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Should she get angry for what he did or should she be proud of his reason.

Naruto then lost his mind and drowned in his emotions and couldn't stop himself and continued, "At last when fifteen minutes remained I felt suffocation. I wanted to love you at that time" he looked up at her in the eyes, "I wanted to hold you, kiss you, make love to you and cuddle with you, despite the fact that you are my mother. I think I am sick to even think like that but I am a virgin and I didn't want my first time to be in a place like that because I was ready and you were ready to um…..you know…f-" he was cut off by Kushina, "I know" she exclaimed with a little pink on her cheeks.

Naruto then continued, "I didn't think you will confess to me like that. I never expected that" he said and continued, "I don't know why dad is ignoring you for three years but yesterday I decided to give you all the love you need and make your life good as a son and as a…" he trailed off but kushina understood what he meant and sure she felt disgusted and sick just from the idea. But what should she do. This matter, she couldn't even talk to someone else. His son wanted her like a woman but did she want him as a man. She was married and he was her son. She was happy to know that her son was back and somewhat happy in the deepest part of her mind that he wanted her like a woman but she was confused what to do about him wanting her because it was forbidden. She needed time to think and yes it was time to take decision for everyone. She decided to drop the subject at the moment and put everything back.

She smiled and lifted her hand and started to caress his head. He stiffened, obviously expecting a blow from his mother but it was a loving caress.

He lifted his head and looked at her with tear filled eyes, "I…I am sick right. I am sorry mom but I can't help it. I want to give you the love, affection and attention that you deserve. Mom I know this is all depend on you, if you allow me or not and I will be happy with either decision of yours. I am never going to be a jerk again" he said looking at her.

Kushina sighed and felt actually proud that Naruto left the last decision to her and he would agree with her decision, "Naruto, you are not sick. But this relationship is forbidden, I think you know that already. I love you as a son but I don't know what to do with your wish. As a woman I know I may not hesitate to do what you want but this is a forbidden act. The relationship between mother and son should never even cross anyone's mind. If someone ever came to know, then I don't know what would happen. It will destroy our lives and I don't care about myself but I would never destroy my son's life" she explained and Naruto listened her with his full attention.

She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Naruto, I want you to think what you want with a calm head. Currently your head is affected by the previous night's events so calm your head and think and I promise that I will try to make this situation better" she said and Naruto's face showed clear disappointment and sadness, she sighed and cupped his face and smiled, "I don't know what future holds but we will see" she said and pulled him on her lap and kissed him on the cheek near his mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I love you mom" he said putting her head on her breasts.

"I love you too" she replied though she loved him as a son and she knew he loved her as a mother but this time she wasn't sure what kind of love he was talking about. She needed to think and take a decision, fast, for everyone's sake, 'God and here I was hoping that it was just a coincidence' she thought.

 **A/N: I hope it wasn't rushed and was worth your time though I was initially thinking to expose their identity to each other in chapter four or five but well I don't know if I did good or bad and that's why I would like to hear from you.**

 **And I have decided to make it a proper fic with proper plot. Would it be a long fic or short I don't know but I hope it will be a good one.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows.**

Naruto was doing some warm up exercises in the empty field at the back of their house. After his talk with his mother he was told by his mother that they would deal with their current problem as time passes by but for now she decided to have a spar with Naruto to evaluate his level. She knew if he had already defeated most of the shinobis of Konoha then he would be at least around Jounin level so she wouldn't need to go easy on her son.

Kushina made some breakfast for him and told him to wait in the back of house and be ready for her. She went upstairs and decided to bring out her Kunoichi dress.

Kushina brought out her kunoichi dress from the wardrobe and put it on the bed and looked at it.

The dress seemed a little small for her mature, womanly and motherly body but she decided to give it a try anyway.

She pulled the pants up along her long legs and found that the length of the pants was a little short and it was also a little tight on the hips. Her hips seemed a little wider than before.

She pulled the zipper up and fastened the button of the pant with a little difficulty and force. She stood in front of the mirror and took a look, "Hmm… the pants will do okay but …." She said to herself and turned to look at her butt, "My ass seems to test out the durability of the pant" she again said to herself and gave a okay to pant and turned to the shirt and jacket.

She pulled the shirt on her arms and found that her tits were too large for the shirt to handle. But still she forcefully pushed them inside the shirt and fastened the buttons. The buttons were barely holding the shirt in place. Then she wore the jacket over the shirt and zipped it. The jacket helped the shirt to contain her tits.

Again she stood in front of the mirror, "I need another dress if I want to do this but it will do for now" she said to herself and went to the place where Naruto was waiting for her.

Naruto was doing some pushups when Kushina appeared behind him. He sensed her and he stood up and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow at her dressing but before he could say anything his mother beat him to it, "Don't you dare to say anything about the outfit" she warned and Naruto closed his mouth, "Okay" he mumbled in a low voice.

Kushina walked towards him, "Okay we will do some hand to hand sparing to see where you stand" she said and Naruto nodded.

"And don't hold back anything because I won't " Kushina warned him and Naruto smirked, " Are you sure mom. You might get hurt if I go all out" he said totally underestimating her. Naruto had never seen his mother in action so he didn't know who he was talking to.

Kushina smiled, "Your first mistake, don't ever underestimate your opponent and well don't worry about me. Yes I am sure" Kushina said without any hesitation and Naruto smiled in triumph, "Then be ready to face defeat" he exclaimed and its Kushina's time to smirk, "We will see who face the defeat" Kushina said taking her Uzumaki stance which to Naruto's surprise he had never seen something like that.

Naruto took his Namikaze stance and faced his mother.

Both mother and son looked at each other with intensity that any shinobi could feel heat rising from their bodies. A wave of wind blew between them taking some dirt and leaves with it. It was so much silence that they could hear the lowest sounds.

Then with a nod from each other Naruto rushed towards his mother with his full speed leaving dirt rising in his wake. He stopped in front of his mother and pulled a punch and brought it forward to her face. Kushina smiled proudly at his speed. It was indeed a jounin level. She could see his fist coming closer at a high speed, she smiled making him confuse. She stood still and Naruto thought if she was ever going to move but he took it wrong and thought that his mother couldn't see his fist.

His fist was just centimeters away from Kushina's face when she tilted her head to the side so fast that for a moment Naruto thought that her head disappeared.

Her head dodged the fist and it went ahead. A smile formed on Kushina's face and she brought her hand to Naruto's arm and grabbed his wrist. Naruto could see her fingers curling on his wrist with wide eyes. He immediately pushed his hand towards the open side of her curling fingers and was successful to save his wrist.

Kushina turned her head towards him and brought her palm to stop his knee and then ducked under a swipe of his leg to her head. Kushina jumped backwards to maintain some distance between them. Then she sensed something under her feet and again jumped and dodged a Naruto that came out of the ground where Kushina was standing moments earlier. Then she had to jump again to dodge a swipe of another Naruto's leg to her feet.

Then Kushina's eyes widened for a moment when she saw another Naruto standing with a Rasengan ready in his palm at the spot of her landing. Then she smiled again proudly. He was using his clones effectively without giving any time for his opponent to maintain her composure. Anyone with a little less sensing ability and a little less speed would have been lying on the ground by now. Now she understood why he was unable to defeat Kakashi and was able to defeat anyone else. Kakashi, using his Sharingan, could sense or feel the position of clones of Naruto's.

His speed was good too, not of an experienced Jounin but enough, to defeat a Jounin, with his speed and strategy of using the clones. But if he couldn't defeat Kakashi then he was too far from defeating his mother.

But for the matter at hand, she straightened her body in the air and brought a wind coated with chakra infused fist forward and threw it towards him. Naruto's clone punched his Rasengan towards his mother. Bothe attack's met and Kushina's fist pierced the Rasengan like it was nothing and hit his palm, breaking the wrist and dispelling the clone.

Kushina landed on her feet and turned to Naruto who was coming towards her with an amazing speed. But just as he came to his mother she disappeared and Naruto stopped in his tracks. Then a kick landed in his gut which sent him flying backwards. Kushina appeared in his way of landing and kicked his back again sending him upward in the air.

Kushina appeared above him and looked at him with a smirk, "Now what were you saying about facing defeat. It's your time to eat the dirt" she said triumphantly and lifted her leg to hit him in the gut.

"Prrrrnrn…" a sound echoed in the air.

Kushina looked at her son with a look of confusion. Naruto's eyes widened making Kushina more confuse, "What…" she asked and Naruto grinned, "You are wearing black today" he said and when the realization dawned on Kushina her face turned red in embarrassment, "Y-You brat" she said and brought her leg down into his gut sending him downward.

Naruto landed in the ground with a two meter wide and one feet deep crater. Kushina landed beside him and panicked when she saw him passed out.

Forgetting her ripped pants she immediately knelt beside him and checked his vitals. She heaved a sigh of relief when found him sleeping. She pulled him on her lap and started to caress his face and hairs while waiting for him to wake up.

Kushina, while waiting for Naruto to wake up, started to think. Naruto used his clones in a very good way but he was too much dependent on his clones. His speed was good and his fighting style was effective too. But she couldn't understand one thing. He was strong enough to defeat anyone his age or even chunnin or even new jounin but how was he able to defeat Asuma. Asuma was an experienced Jounin, not as much as Kakashi but still… she will have to ask Naruto.

Now she needed to think about what she was going to do with Naruto. His Namikaze style was good, should she teach him Uzumaki style or help him in getting more efficient in Namikaze style.

She heard Naruto groan; she looked down and met with his blue one, "Ahh….It hurts" Naruto said.

"That's what happens when you do something like that" Kushina said with a little smirk.

Kushina looked down and felt a little worried when she saw a frown marred on his face, "I am sorry for hitting you so hard" Kushina said a little sadness in her voice which Naruto noticed and he smiled, "It's okay mom, it's nothing new for me. I will be alright in just a few minutes" Naruto said and tried to sit.

"We need to take bath" Naruto said and Kushina agreed.

Naruto stood up and gave Kushina a hand with a smile. Kushina sighed; her son's smile warmed her heart. She took his hand and Naruto pulled her up. They both walked inside the house and Kushina went in her room's private bathroom and Naruto went in his.

Kushina removed her cloths and threw them in a corner; "I need a new dress" she mumbled and entered in the bathroom.

Kushina stood under the shower head and turned the shower knob and she sighed as the hot water fell on her soft and shining skin. She felt like weightless after a good spar with her son. She felt good to have a little training session with her son. She felt fresh.

Kushina giggled when she remembered the little panty flash accident. It wasn't his fault. It was that damn tight pant's fault. She sighed when her hands roamed on her tight stomach and then her right hand came upward and left hand went downward. Just as her hands touched her private parts a lightening jolt rushed in her veins. Her breath quickened and she felt a heat in her groin area.

Her right hand fingers circled around her left luscious and delicious fruit and she felt her leg gave out when her index finger touched her nipple. A tremor ran through her body as she unconsciously pinched her nipple and moaned.

Her left index finger trailed down on her slit from her clit to very bottom of her pussy. Her finger stopped just above the tight and feathery door of her sacred place.

A flash of previous night appeared in her head and she found herself sucking on her son's beautiful cock.

She pushed her finger in and inserted her middle digit in her pussy while her palm caressed her sensitive clit.

"What is happening to me" she mumbled, "Why do I feel so horny….is it because of last night" she said to herself and started to move her fingers in and out and masturbate.

Her legs gave up and she fell down and spread her legs wide letting the water sprinkled on her writhing and trembling body. Whole bathroom had filled with fog. Her breath became ragged as she furiously finger fucked herself adding two more fingers inside and pushing them as deep as they could go. While her other hand massaged her breast and pinched and tweaked her nipples hard.

Whole bathroom was filled with fog and Kushina's erotic moans and gasps. Her three years celibacy had made her pussy quite tight but she was so wet that her fingers were sliding in and out without much friction. She continued her palm rubbing on her clit in a circular way making the pleasurable sensation in her pussy more intense.

She increased her speed as she continued to suck her son's cock in her mind from previous night and she was surprised to feel the intensity of the oncoming orgasm. It was so hard and bigger that she never felt this much intense pleasure ever before. She knew it was because of the nature of relationship with her son that they might have in the future. But for now she rammed her fingers again and again in her aching pussy for relief and pushing her towards that dam which was just moments away from breaking.

Kushina continued the in and out motion of her fingers as she lifted her left tit and sucked on the engorged nipple. She felt a small tremor in her pussy just as she started to suck on her nipple.

She sucked on the nipple fervently and was amazed to taste the sweetness of it. Now she understood why Naruto had always kept hanging on her nipples when he was a baby. She wondered if her nipples skin was so sweet then what her milk would taste like. She had never sucked on her own nipples but she was feeling so horny and hot that her rational mind had stopped working and was filled with pent up lust worth of three years.

Kushina curled her fingers a little inside her pussy and just as she did her eyes widened at the new powerful and fantastic sensation that she felt from her curled fingers. This new sensation was too much for her to take and her pussy gushed its juices on her pistoning fingers and palm and Naruto's cock spurted its hot seed in her mouth in her mind. Her back arched and she gripped her tit so hard that it hurt but she was far away from pain and had drowned in pleasure. She clenched her teeth to avoid screaming and making Naruto aware of her acts behind the doors of bathroom.

Kushina calmed her racing breath with closed eyes, "Damn it I never thought that this situation could make me cum like this" she mumbled and looked down to see a large pool of her juices on the tiled floor of bathroom.

"Forbidden fruit is always a tempting thing" she said to herself and stood up and cleaned herself under the shower head.

She sighed, "What should I do now. Naruto loves me as a mother and a….woman and he wants to make me happy but what should I do as a mother. I never considered any kind of relationship with my son except a mother and I will always be his mother that's for sure even if we, by any chance, start this relationship…..god this is insane.

I am happy though. He is being considerable to me and isn't forcing me for anything" she said to herself and turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. And stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked in it, she stared at her figure, "I don't look so …bad" a smile crossed her face but it disappeared immediately, "then why Minato doesn't appreciate me" she mumbled to herself and sighed. She decided to get out of the bathroom and get dressed.

Kushina came out of the bathroom but she gasped when she saw Naruto sitting on the bed. His back was facing her.

Naruto heard her gasp and turned back to look at her and froze when he saw her wet and glistening body. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face and on her shoulders and the towel around her body had made her large breasts push upward. The towel came down to her upper thighs.

Naruto gulped and felt junior Naruto stirring in his pants, "M-Mom…" the words came out unknowingly.

Kushina came out of her daze and looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto, what are you doing here" she asked stuttering.

A pink hue dusted his cheeks, "I-I heard some voices so I c-came inside and found you in the shower. So I decided to wait for you" he said looking away from her. He knew what she was doing.

Kushina couldn't believe her ears. Her son had heard her masturbating. Her face turned red, "N-Naruto…I-I….err….you know…I was just…" she couldn't form any sentence as her mind was in disarray.

"Mom..." Naruto said abruptly cutting his mother's incoherent words, "You don't need to give me any explanation. I can understand" Naruto said with a smile. Kushina put a hand on her face and sighed a long sigh, "I am sorry…" she said and Naruto shook his head, "Why are you apologizing mom, you didn't do anything wrong" Naruto said as he walked towards his mother.

Kushina didn't know why she apologized except he shouldn't have heard her moaning.

Naruto stopped in front of his mother and they looked at each other, "Now get ready, I am hungry" he said and kissed her forehead making Kushina smile, "Okay, you go downstairs, I will be there in five minutes" Kushina said and Naruto smirked, "No mother, I won't go without you" Naruto said as he backed off and sat down on the bed again.

Kushina looked at her son in shock, "But-but how can I change when you are here" she said and Naruto stared at her, "Why….do my presence bother you" Naruto asked as he again stood up and walked towards his mother and stopped in front of her.

"I-It's not like that" Kushina said looking away from his love and lust filled eyes.

Naruto stepped forward and closing the distance between them embraced her and buried his face in her neck.

Kushina froze again, "N-Naruto…honey…what-what are you doing" she asked weakly.

Naruto exhaled in her neck making her shiver, "Nothing….just let me stay like this for a minute" Naruto said and tightened his arms around her.

Kushina unsure of herself brought her arms up and encircled them around her son and buried her nose in his hairs.

Naruto, unconsciously started to caress her back, "Mom…you said you will try" he said making Kushina's eyes go wide, "N-Naruto…." She said with the hint of panic.

"Don't worry mom, I won't do anything until you let me even though I want to kiss you so bad that I can't explain. You said you will try…..I just want to help you to decide and take a decision…..that's all" Naruto said and Kushina sighed in his hair and relaxed in his arms.

"You know, I really appreciate what you are doing for me" Kushina said in response making Naruto smile.

They stayed in each other's embrace for some time. Kushina, surprisingly, found herself at ease and comfort in her son's arms. Her hold tightened around her son. The fact that her large breast were mashing against his chest, didn't go unnoticed by any of them but kushina didn't showed any resistant for it and Naruto felt a little bold and kissed her neck which made Kushina tremble in desire, "N-Naruto..." she mumbled dazedly.

"Let's get you dressed" he whispered in her ear huskily and then bit her earlobe a little which made Kushina almost weak in her knees.

Naruto broke the hug and they looked in each other's eyes with an intense desire between them which was hard to resist but Naruto controlled himself and grasped her hand in his, "Come…" he said and brought her towards her wardrobe.

He stopped in front of her wardrobe and opened it and rummaged in it for a while and pulled out a light blue panties and a matching bra and put them on the bed and again started to search in the wardrobe.

Kushina looked at her son and felt embarrassed on what he was doing. She tried to think but her mind had gone short circuited and stopped working. She looked as her son pulled out a matching pair of her underwear and laid them on the bed and started to search again. She knew what he was searching, something for her to wear.

She never, in her wildest dreams would have thought to see this day ever. Her son, selecting her dress and she, waits for him to finish like a child. A memory of Naruto's childhood struck her when she used to dress him up after selecting a pair of underwear and a dress for him and now it seemed the same process, but this time she was on receiving end.

She looked at him as he pulled out her old red shirt and black pants. She remembered it; this dress was a gift from Minato on their anniversary three years ago. A look of sadness appeared on her face when she remembered that after that anniversary her husband didn't even remember their anniversary.

Naruto laid the dress on the bed beside the underwear and looked at his mom and found her looking sad. He moved towards her and lifted her face by her chin and looked in her eyes, in her sad eyes, "No mother, don't be sad. If you become sad then I will feel useless. My efforts to make you happy will go to waste" he said and Kushina wiped the wetness from her eyes and smiled, "Okay…I won't be sad" she said and kissed his forehead, "Okay you have chosen my dress, now what do you intend to do, don't tell me you are going to help me wear them…" Kushina said in a joking manner.

Naruto brought his face closer to her ear, "Well mother, that's the idea, to dress you up" Naruto whispered and leaned back and looked at her wide eyed mother.

"Well then…that towel is in the way" he said and lifted his hand. Kushina's eyes moved with his hand, "N-Naruto…" she gulped, "I-I can wear them myself" Kushina said stuttering. She felt like being played and even after knowing that she was just going along.

Naruto's hand grabbed the hem of the end of the towel and looked at his mother, "You have dressed me up enough, now it's my turn to dress you up" he said with a wicked grin and pulled the hem and with it whole towel became undone. Naruto pulled the towel away with one swift motion making his mother shriek and cover her privates with her arms and hands.

Kushina put her left arm on her nipples to hide them and right hand to hide her pussy. Her whole face was red just as her hairs. She looked to the side when Naruto looked at her beautiful yet wild hair, her tough still tender skin, her slim yet muscled body, her hard yet soft flesh. It was too much for Naruto and this time he couldn't stop junior Naruto from awakening.

Naruto in a daze looked at his mother, "God…mom…you are…just gorgeous…stunning" Naruto said as he moved towards her and before Kushina could say anything he took her in his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"N-Naruto…"Kushina could only say in response and as before her mind stopped working but she could feel his hardness poking in the back of her hand that was guarding her most sacred place but his clothed cock still sent chills her spine and made her body tremble in desire and want.

Naruto broke the hug after a minute and looked at an embarrassed Kushina, "I am sorry…. I just couldn't control myself when I saw your god's handmade beautiful body" Naruto said making his mother look away in embarrassment, "O-Okay…j-just finish it soon and control yourself" she said in a weak voice.

Kushina felt like her knees were about to give up. Her mind had already stopped working and now her body were about to give up. She moved and sat down on the bed making Naruto raise his eyebrow, "I was tired of standing" Kushina said still looking away.

Naruto smiled and lifted her panties and turned towards her. He stopped in front of her and sat down leveling his face with her closed knees. Kushina was still looking away but her head jerked towards Naruto when he put a hand on her knees. She looked down in horror at what she was letting her son do. It wasn't like she didn't know it when Naruto removed her towel but now that the time was there for her first piece of garment to be put on her body, she was nervous as hell.

"I just ask you to trust me" Naruto pleaded when he saw the resistance appear in her eyes.

Kushian stared in her son's eyes for some seconds and then nodded reluctantly, "Okay" she said closing her eyes.

Naruto put her feet in the opening of the panties and pulled them up along her slender yet muscled and beautiful toned legs, "Your legs are beautiful" he complimented and a blush reappeared on her cheeks but she didn't say anything. It was hard for to just keep her mind centered.

Naruto stopped the panties at her knees and looked up at her closed eyes and parted lips and a little heavy breath. He smiled and looked back down and leaning forward kissed her knees one by one making Kushina shiver.

He put his palms on her knees and slowly pulled them apart. He felt her resistance for a moment but she eased down immediately. She trusted him.

"Thanks mom" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Just as she lifted her hand from her sacred place Naruto's eyes turned into saucers in shock and he gasped when she revealed her vagina for her son, for him. He couldn't believe he was seeing something that was forbidden for a son. It was the most beautiful part of a beautiful woman. It was just two or three inches red slit with a little patch of red pubic hairs above it.

Naruto didn't realize his body had gone numb and he was staring at her mother's pussy. He could see the moistness on the slit but he didn't know why it was there.

Naruto's mind had gone in frenzy and he was unable to think anything but he came out of his mind when he heard his mother, "Hurry up".

Naruto gained back control of his body and nodded.

Naruto swallowed hard and with trembling hands he started to pull the panties up. His eyes unwillingly travelled to her pussy and his cock gave a jerk in his pants.

Doing anything except staring didn't even cross his mind; he just wanted to continue this moment for forever.

He reached her upper thighs and there Kushina lifted her hips for panties to be slid up on her butt and in process pushed her pussy closer to Naruto's face making his mind go almost in frenzy again but he closed his eyes before it and pulled her panties up to her hips and put his palms on her panties elastic band and gathered his senses.

After some moments he leaned back and looked at his mother's red face,"Y-You can open your eyes mom" he said stammering and in a weak voice.

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and met with her son's blue ones'. Her breath was a little heavy and the same was with Naruto's breath.

Naruto looked at his mother, "It's time for your bra" he said and Kushina nodded embarrassingly.

Naruto grabbed the bra and was surprised a little to see that her bra cups were larger than his hands. He had yet to see the two gravity defying and proudly standing upward pair of breasts. Kushina still had her arm in front of her breasts.

Naruto put the bra cups in her palms and motioned his hands towards her breasts. Kushina removed her arms and revealed her two juicy melons to her son which made his mouth water.

Naruto put the cups on her breasts and pushed his palms against her tits making Kushina grit her teeth to avoid any moan.

Naruto grabbed the two end of the bra and circled them behind her back in result he came closer to her and after clasping the hook he couldn't help but to push his body against her front. His arms tightened around her and started to caress her back feeling her soft skin under his callous palms and this time Kushina didn't stop her moaning and lifting her arms hugged Naruto back tight. Naruto kissed her shoulder and trailed kisses towards her neck making her moan. Kushina's mind stopped thinking clearly and started to go as her body led her. She started to rub her body to her son's, breasts against his hard chest, stomach to stomach and hips to hips.

Naruto's hardness poked her pussy again and again making them wet. They both started a slow dry hump.

Naruto kissed her chin, licked her cheeks and Kushina did the same and after kissing each other's faces their eyes opened and met with each other as they continued rubbing each other.

The lust in both of their eyes worked like a magnet and their lips crashed against each other and immediately a tongue wrestling match started.

They licked and sucked on each other's tongue and their gyrating motion of their bodies increased as Naruto's pant covered cock hit his mother's panty clad pussy again and again making her moan louder and longer.

Naruto's hand's roamed on her back and shoulders and then his right hand came between their bodies and grabbed her left tit and squeezed it making her gasp in his mouth. Her pussy gushed as her son massaged her tit.

Kushina lost in lust brought her hand between their gyrating bodies and pushed it inside his pants and grabbed his dick making him moan.

She started to stroke it but Naruto's eyes flew open as she started to stroke his dick and he immediately breaking the kiss pushed his mother away making her groan in disappointment.

Both of them panting hard looked at each other as their mind focused again. Naruto looked down, "I am sorry, I got carried away" he mumbled between breaths. Kushina didn't say anything and fell back on the bed with a blank look on her face.

Naruto backed away more, "I am really sorry mom" he said as he looked at his mother and then looked down in frustration an disappointment, "I think you would be able to wear your remaining cloths by yourself" he said with a long sigh and with a hint of sadness and a little anger at himself for breaking her trust in him.

He took one more glance at his mother and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder; "I will wait for you downstairs" he said and walked out leaving a still blank faced Kushina.

Naruto sat in the living room when kushina came downstairs. It's been twenty minutes since he came down and after knowing that he blew his chances of ever getting together with his mother he felt like just sulking somewhere and doing nothing and drown in sadness. How the hell he could break her trust so easily, he thought.

Kushina looked at her son as she descended down to the ground floor and made her way to the living room. She saw him sitting there in utter sadness like there was nothing left to live for.

Kushina sighed; she had done her thinking when Naruto left her room. She stood in front of her son but Naruto didn't look up. Kushina sighed again and ruffled his hairs, "Hey" she said and sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Why do you look so sad" she asked as if she didn't know.

Naruto blew out air and slumped, "You know very well….I-I am sorry mom, p-please forgive m-me" he said and his voice broke a little at the end.

Kushina removed her arm from his shoulder and Naruto closed his eyes to not let his mother show whatever emotions he had in them. He felt the couch shift beside him and he thought his mother left him.

Naruto's eyes flew open when he felt two hands on his cheek and saw his mother sitting there in front of him on the ground as she cupped his cheek. She had an affectionate smile on her face making Naruto wonder.

Kushina leaned down and touched her lips to her son's in a sensual kiss of a lover. Kushina moved her lip along with her son's as Naruto just sat there unmoving.

The kiss lasted one minute and after one minute Kushina pulled back and looked at her son's closed eyes. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked back at his mother.

"What do you say" she asked and it took some seconds for Naruto to answer her. He looked down at her beautiful and shining face, "C-can we d-do it a-again" he asked and Kushina nodded with a wide smile.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her face and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss. He kissed her lips for one minutes and then he started to lick her lips and when he found his mother's lips taste exquisite he couldn't help but to insert his tongue in her mouth and explore it fully not leaving any crevice.

Kushina just moaned as Naruto took charge of the kiss and let him play with her tongue as much as he wanted. It was like her mouth was a playground for his tongue.

After five minutes of passionate, fiery, hot and wet kiss Naruto pulled back with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Are you satisfied now " Kushina asked as she licked the saliva from her lips and smiled seductively.

"Nope" Naruto answered as he grinned.

Kushian giggled and pinched his cheek, "You naughty boy, you can't fill your stomach by sucking my tongue. I am going to prepare some food for you" she said and giving him another short kiss walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto looked her walking away. He wondered how she changed so soon. She was a different person in the room and now she was behaving like she is normal with it. He needed to ask her that.

"Hey mom…" Naruto said and Kushina looked back as she put a pot on the gas stove.

"Yes" she replied and Naruto felt a little hesitate at first but he needed to know that so he blurted, "when I walked out of the room you were a different person and when you came down stairs you were a different person….I mean…you kissed me….without any second thought or reluctance. What changed…" Naruto asked and he stared in his mother's eyes but couldn't keep looking and turned his eyes down.

Kushina sighed and then smiled. She returned to the couch Nartuto was sitting and sat down beside him and took his hand in hers, "Naruto nothing changed, just like you were helping me in taking a decision I took a step towards the decision, that's all. After you walked out, I thought that you are doing this all just to make me happy so why don't I do something too in return" Kushina said and Naruto couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

He looked at her smiling and beautiful face and couldn't help it, he grabbed her face and again devoured her mouth for two minutes with his mother as an willing participant.

He broke the kiss and smiled, "Thank you mom" he said and kushina nodded with a smile.

Suddenly Kushina's smile vanished and an unease look appeared on her face and it made Naruto nervous, "Mom what happened" he asked and Kushina just sighed.

She looked in his eyes and cupped his cheek, "Naruto, I have chosen a forbidden path with my son in search of happiness and this is hard for me than you could ever imagine.

But whatever happens between us in the future I don't want any kind of mess…I mean if we….you know….goes deeper in this and if I don't feel like it's good for us to go on, for then I want you to promise me two things" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded absentmindedly. He could guess where his mother was going. He nodded though, not believing in his voice.

"Good" Kushina said in a strained voice.

"First thing is, I will always be your mom first then something else, no matter what extra relationship we develop and second is …..If I say that we can't go any further or we should stop then you will stop, no questions asked" Kushina said and Naruto looked at her with utter disappointment on his face and eyes.

Kushina couldn't look at him and looked down and continued, "If you accept these conditions only then I will go any further with you" she finished but didn't look at him, afraid of what she could find on her son's face.

Naruto didn't know what to say. If he accepts his mother's conditions then he will have nothing in his hands but he could understand her situation. It was more risky for her then him. So what if she wanted to secure her position and he had already promised her that he wouldn't force her for anything.

"Naruto, this is not as easy as you think it is. You will have many things to consider before having a relationship with….me and me with you. Please think it from my perspective" Kushina pleaded.

Naruto could do that and when he put himself on his mother's place he just couldn't get his head straight on what to do with the matter. His mother was handling it better than him and like she said he wouldn't want to make a mess of things.

He sighed and smiled making Kushina look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What…" she asked.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and brought his mouth closer to her ear, "I accept anything you want" he whispered and bit on her earlobe making her moan and smile.

They separated and looked at each other, "okay, I should finish that food I was preparing for you" Kushina said with a smile and Naruto nodded. He stared at her back as she walked in the kitchen. His eyes lingered on her tight ass, 'Man, I so badly want to…..', his thoughts got cut by his mother, "Don't stare at it too much or else I will have to blindfold you" Kushina said loudly with a erotic tone in her voice and wiggled her ass a little making Naruto go red on getting caught.

Half an hour later Kushina and Naruto was having lunch in living room on the couch. They were half way done when someone knocked on the door.

"I will check it, you finish the lunch" Kushina said and went to open the door. She opened the door and found an anbu standing there, "What is it" she asked wondering why an anbu was at her door.

"Hokage-sama had called Naruto immediately" he said and Kushina raised an eyebrow in an unasked question. Anbu shook his head in a no, "I don't know the reason" Anbu said in a little nervous tone when Kushina suddenly donned an annoyed look.

She calmed down; "Okay, he will come as soon as he finishes his lunch" Kushina said and Anbu nodded and took his leave.

Kushina went inside and sat down beside her son totally annoyed which made Naruto alert immediately, "What happened mom. Who was at the door?" Naruto asked finishing his food.

Kushina sighed, "Your dad has called for you" she replied sadly thinking that she will be alone again.

The moment Naruto heard her, he understood why she was so down and it didn't take more than some second for him to decide what to do.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Okay, then shall we go" he said and Kushina looked at him like he had two heads.

"Okay, I know you don't want to join shinobi program again and I am not asking you to join it again" he said and a confused look appeared on Kushina's face, "What do you mean" she asked.

"I mean that you tell dad that you will come with me on the missions as a supporter. You will not fight but help me if needed and if we had enough time then you can train me. That's all" Naruto said and Kushina pondered on what Naruto said. She wouldn't need to fight just stay with her son. She will be able to take care of her son even when he is on missions and if he is in any trouble then she would be able to help him. She would not be lonely. Naruto would be able to go on missions and keep company to her at the same time. They don't need to stay at home.

Kushina smiled, "Okay, I like your idea" she said and Naruto stood up, "Okay then, let's go" He said and they walked out of the house to meet with hokage.

 **A/N: well that's it for now.**


End file.
